powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Goshin Gattai Kakure Daishogun
"Five-God Fusion! Kakure Daishogun!" : The third and last of the Three God Generals to be awakened, who represents the technique aspect of Kakure style ninpo. Instead of weapons, Kakure Daishogun is a purely hand to hand combatant. The right fist has the power of the monkey and and can perform the while the left one has the power of the wolf and can perform the . Its finisher is the when both attacks are done simultaneously. Super Ninja Beasts : five spirit animals which combine into Kakure Daishogun with the command . Like the God Generals, the Chounin Beasts are able to speak and possess wills of their own. In order to obtain the Ninja Beasts, the Kakurangers were forced to temporarily disband and set off on individual quests to find the , which allowed them to call forth and pilot the mighty Chounin Beasts with the command . Super Stealth Beast God Saruder See also: Ape Ninjazord "Hidden Style Art of the Super Stealth Beasts! God Saruder!" : NinjaRed's Ninja Beast, first appeared in episode 25. God Saruder is armed with the which can be joined together to form a spear weapon with which it performs the Twin Sword Cut, a double slash energized with lighting. Forms Kakure Daishogun's right arm. To aquire it's Shinobi Scroll, Sasuke was guided by a young woman named Reika who was actually a butterfly the scroll transformed into a human to teach Sasuke about the importance of protecting all life, not just human. Helped out in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. Super Stealth Beast God Kark See also: Crane Ninjazord "Hidden Style Art of the Super Stealth Beasts! God Kark!" : NinjaWhite's Ninja Beast, armed with the dual laser cannons. The only female Ninja Beast and the only one capable of flight. To acquire its scroll, Tsuruhime was given four dolls of her teammates by Sandayuu which the scroll brought to life in order to teach Tsuruhime that being a leader is about caring for and protecting your comrades rather than being the strongest. Forms Kakure Daishogun's head. Super Stealth Beast God Logan See also: Wolf Ninjazord "Hidden Style Art of the Super Stealth Beasts! God Logan!" : NinjaBlue's Ninja Beast, armed with Eye Beam 'laser blasts and a razor sharp tail which it uses to slash enemies with its somersaulting . To obtain it and God Kumard's scroll, Saizou and Seikai were transformed into Kappa by the yokai Nue and were then forced to watch as Nue defeated Muteki Shogun. Doing so however taught them the importance of not giving in to despair no matter how hopeless the situation. Forms Kakure Daishogun's left arm. Super Stealth Beast God Kumard See also: Bear Ninjazord "Hidden Style Art of the Super Stealth Beasts! God Kumard!" : NinjaYellow's Ninja Beast, armed with Eye Beam 'laser blasts and can perform a '''Stomp Attack '''that generates earthquakes to knock giant yokai off their feet or even crack the earth open to swallow them. To obtain it and God Logan's scroll, Seikai and Saizou were transformed into Kappa by the yokai Nue and were then forced to watch as Nue defeated Muteki Shogun. Doing so however taught them the importance of not giving in to despair no matter how hopeless the situation. Forms Kakure Daishogun's torso. The toy version also carries the right hand in its underbelly and mounts the left hand on its tail. Super Stealth Beast God Gammer ''See also: Frog Ninjazord "Hidden Style Art of the Super Stealth Beasts! God Gammer!" : NinjaBlack,'s Ninja Beast, armed with the flamethrower in its mouth and the attack, where God Gammer extends a ramp-like tongue to release many smaller versions of itself which latch on the Yokai and explode. To obtain its scroll, Jiraiya was forced to fight his former sensei Gali, who had sold his soul to the yokai Nue, in mortal kombat. Upon learning that Gali-sensai had only joined the Yokai to save his daughter's life, Jiraiya realized how willing the yokai were to use human suffering to their own advantage and found new purpose in fighting the Yokai. Forms Kakure Daishogun's hips and legs. Later history Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Years later, Super Stealth Beast God Saruder appeared as part of an army of robots, animals, jets, machines and vehicles belonging to the first 25 red heroes. As anticipated by Soukichi Banba (Big One), they were led by Akira Shinmei (AoRenger) and Chief Counsellor Naoyuki Miura to help fight Lost Highness Rakushaasa. Cockpits Image:Cockpit_19_Ape_Ninjazord.png Image:Cockpit_20_Crane_Ninjazord.png Image:Cockpit_21_Wolf_Ninjazord.png Image:Cockpit_22_Bear_Ninjazord.png Image:Cockpit_23_Frog_Ninjazord.png See also * Engine Dai-Shogun - similarly named Giant Robo from Go-Onger Category:Mecha (Kakuranger) Category:Five-Piece Combination Category:Sentient Mecha Category:Sentai Deities